Enough Lies
by MelsPond
Summary: Katerina Petrova finds herself in her last moments, and her thoughts can only turn to that Original vampire brother who's had such an effect on her. Sometimes, even a young girl who's lived for five centuries still wants to be loved. (I made this ages ago, regarding the end of 5x10 and I just thought that I might as well start adding things up on here, so yeah!)


Katherine Pierce held the mobile phone in her hand. Her weak hand. Her whole stupid, pathetic, human body was weak. It was just annoying how much of her body wanted to co-operate with her mind. Luckily, Stefan had picked up her phone, from where it had landed as she had her heart-attack and had fallen down the stairs and into unconsciousness.

She had woken to find herself laying comfortably in the younger Salvatore's bed; covers surrounding her body; feeling more weak and vulnerable by the second, and with back pain that could kill. Or, not make the death the most pleasant experience.

There she had it; a few moments alone. As far as she could see, no-one seemed to be upstairs, or anywhere, really. Then again, she was practically losing her hearing, as well as her sight. Ironic considering how everything had been heightened, only to have it flipped over, and to have the opposite end. Human life wouldn't have been so bad; but a life filled with one's five hundred years of solitude catching up on them, with teeth falling out and hair fading, that ensured the possibility of life, was not something she could bargain for. This time, she couldn't run away.

Years may have turned Katherine Pierce into the psychotic, manipulative bitch that she was at that moment, but that was barely her fault. It was better to live and adapt, than to be caught and trapped. 'Better you die than I', as was her life motto ever since she had embraced the life of a vampire in a little cottage in England, of the year 1492.

How could a person not change when their constant enemy was not only time, but death? She had been cruel, and done some horrid things, but she didn't regret it. Hell, she'd even lived life to the fullest when she could. It wasn't several lifetimes spent wasted, but several lifetimes not spent complete.

Katherine's eyes focused on the name in her phone's address book. Calling someone was such an easy thing to do, so why was she there, not like the strong, independent, fierce woman that she had grown to be, but like the little village girl, barely thinking herself worthy of the attention of the man who'd ignored her? But it was down to this fact, that she had found love. She hadn't realised what she had found until over five hundred years later, when she was reunited with the sibling of the man who had made her existence a constant battle for freedom. Over the centuries, her mind had thought fondly over him, but it wasn't until they were reunited, that she had found herself realising what her stray and hidden thoughts had been; love. True love.

With a deep breath, and making sure that the phone was on hands-free, so that she wouldn't have to worry about dropping it, the now-human's nail tapped onto the two lettered contact of 'EM', and the phone began to dial.

It was only after two single, simple rings that she sound of silk poured out in one word; "Katerina?". He sounded somewhat surprised, and well, he ought to be. They'd pretty much broken things off when he'd decided that his family was more important to him, than their chance of happiness.

"Elijah...I'm sorry to ring you. I wouldn't, I mean..." And suddenly, there she was, not Katherine Pierce, the woman who had made herself a vampire, but Katerina Petrova - the girl who had made too many wrong turns.

After her pause, the voice at the other end continued. "What is it? What's wrong?" Always the gentleman.

With a deep, steadying breath, Katerina closed her eyes, swallowed a small lump down in her throat. What she was asking, it wasn't Katherine Pierce asking the Original brother, in hope of a bargain, but Katerina, asking Elijah to love, or at least forgive. Elijah had loved her, even though she had been the second version of a woman he had first loved; Tatia Petrova. But he never once related them to each other, and she knew that it wasn't the looks that had drawn them together. She didn't care what any damned prophecy said about how the Silas and the Amara doppelgangers of the world were destined to fall in love. If there were rules, one thing Katherine did best was not obey them. She was her own person, and not some copy of all the others.

It took a moment before she croakily replied. "I'm dying Elijah. I'm dying of old age...And I wouldn't ask this of you. And I'm not just being the vampire that lures people into her trap, tricking them to get something for her own sake. I took the cure...Well, I had it forced down me...And I'm sorry. I've never really said that and meant it, but I am. Is it too late for me...For me to seek redemption? And this is not me giving a dab at self-pity, for I don't do that. This is me asking to see you. I never knew what love was, okay? I've spent so much time dipping into it, and lying just to survive...That I forgot, or never knew what it was like. I didn't lie when I said that I loved you..."But her speech was cut off by three simple, smooth words, that had just an underlying tone of emotion in them. "I'll be there."


End file.
